


Voice cracks and gunshot wounds

by cringeandchill



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate ending to when wash gets shot, Angst, END OF SEASON 15 SPOILERS, M/M, Red vs Blue - Freeform, Sad Ending, Tuckington - Freeform, sad Tucker, sad carolina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeandchill/pseuds/cringeandchill
Summary: Going back to when Agent Washington and Carolina are out of the death trap with the dead freelancers, Sleepy wash doesn't make it out of this mission that shouldn't have had killed him.





	Voice cracks and gunshot wounds

**Author's Note:**

> NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT THE FAN-FICTION  
SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE ENDING OF SEASON 15 OF RED VS BLUE, I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ.   
Otherwise, if you have, knock yourselves out.   
Have fun reading.

Washington walked out from behind Tucker and just kept walking while ignoring the cries of his name. Wash didn't turn to look at him until he was in the middle of enemy fire, but it was already too late.   
“Oh, Hey T-,” He didn't react to any cries of his name his friends let out before he was shot. Time stopped, and Tucker felt the breath being taken out of him.  
He could feel it all shattering and breaking apart beneath him as he watched the only person he has ever truly loved slowly hit the ground. The tears had already gathered in his eyes as he attempted to call out his name but failed, as he felt like his already raw throat is caving in.  
His gun fell from his hands as he fell to his knees in shock, losing what was left of his strength.   
Tucker could feel the hot tears rolling down his face, unable to hold back the choked sob that came out of his mouth. His helmet was fogging up, but he couldn't lift his arms to take it off.  
As the tears fell from his face, they started to flood his helmet.   
He could feel them trying to escape below his chin.   
Someone was rushing past him to reach the fallen soldier. They hadn't made it in time. The only thing that was heard in the room were the hushed sobs from the other freelancer that had sat in front of the one that wouldn't see the world as it should be seen.   
As well as Tucker could make out, Carolina clung to Washington's lifeless body. Locus was standing over her shoulder, already have taken care of the last of the blues and reds.  
But what did it really matter? Wash was Tucker’s world whether the gray-clad soldier knew it or not. And now that world was gone. Snuffed out by a single stray bullet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my wonderful readers, 
> 
> Thank you for once again coming here to listen to something that I enjoy doing. I enjoy writing fics that tear peoples hearts out, and I honestly think there is something wrong with me, but oh well!   
(I have no idea how to do a link thingy for my tumblr, so if you wanna find me, search 'Geeky me' or 'Multifandombuckylovingeek') 
> 
> Thank yall, and ill post again soon, 
> 
> -Mo


End file.
